graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Beric Dondarrion (serial)
Lord Beric Dondarrion był Lordem Czarnej Przystani i głową rodu Dondarrion. Początkowo wysłany przez Eddarda Starka, aby poprowadzić grupę ludzi w celu zatrzymania Ser Gregora Clegane'a za okrucieństwa popełnione przeciwko mieszkańcom Dorzecza, on i jego ludzie zebrali dezerterów z różnych armii, a także zwykłych ludzi próbujących bronić swoich domów, aby utworzyć grupę partyzantów: Bractwo bez chorągwi, z Dondarrionem na czele. Po swej śmierci Dondarrion został wskrzeszony przez Czerwonego Kapłana Thorosa z Myr, po czym Bractwo zaczęło wyznawać Czerwonego Boga, Dondarrion wierzył że Czerwony Bóg miał dla niego cel. Podczas działań wojennych przeciwko Lannisterom Beric został zabity pięć razy i za każdym razem był przywracany do życia przez Thorosa. Gdy wojna powoli dobiegała końca, Beric i jego pozostali ludzie, w tym nowy członek bractwa Sandor Clegane, postawili sobie za cel skierowanie się na północ, aby pomóc w odparciu zagrożenia ze strony Białych Wędrowców i armii umarłych. Jednak po przybyciu do Wschodniej Strażnicy Beric został uwięziony przez Tormunda Zabójcę Olbrzyma, po czym dołączył do Jona Snowa w wyprawie za Mur, w której planowali schwytać umarłego, aby udowodnić, że umarli istnieją i zagrażają Westeros. Podczas wyprawy Thoros został zabity, co oznaczało, że Beric już nie zmartwychwstanie i tym samym było to już jego ostatnie życie. Ich misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Beric powrócił do Wschodniej Strażnicy po tym, jak uratowała go Daenerys Targaryen, gdzie był świadkiem tego jak Biali Wędrowcy i armia umarłych przedostają się przez Mur. Następnie udał się do Winterfell, aby dołączyć do szeregów armii Jona i Daenerys. Podczas bitwy Beric poświęcił się, ratując Aryę Stark, która następnie zabiła Nocnego Króla. Poprzez uratowanie Aryi, Beric wypełnił swój cel. Biografia Tło Beric Dondarrion jest lordem Czarnej Przystani i głową rodu Dondarrion, jego ród jest wasalem rodu Baratheonów z Końca Burzy. Jest młodym Lordem, który wciąż cieszy się życiem rycerza, i nierzadko bierze udział w turniejach. Na początku akcji odwiedza Królewską Przystań. Sezon 1 Po usłyszeniu o okrucieństwach popełnionych przez ser Gregora Clegane'a Lord Eddard Stark, służąc jako Namiestnik Króla, nakazuje lordowi Bericowi zabrać stu ludzi, pojechać do siedziby Ser Gregora i zabić go za zdradę i morderstwo. Beric chętnie podejmuje się zadania. Mówi się, że lord Beric został zabity w bitwie pod Mummer's Ford, jak się okazało rzeczywiście zginął w tej bitwie z ręki Góry, który wbił mu kopię w pierś, Thoros z Myr nieświadomie wskrzesił Berica. Po przegranej bitwie razem z przetrwałymi, utworzył Bractwo bez chorągwi. Sezon 3 Dondarrion ponownie spotyka się z Thorosem w Hollow Hill, siedzibie Bractwa bez chorągwi, i jest zaskoczony, widząc, że schwytali Sandora Clegane'a. Beric wyjawia, że nawrócił się na religię Pana Światła. Po tym, jak Arya Stark oskarża Ogara o morderstwo, Beric wyzywa go na próbę walki, ponieważ nie mają dowodu potwierdzającego jego winę, i deklaruje iż to on zawalczy z Clegane'em. Używając magii, Beric podpala ostrze, co początkowo daje mu przewagę podczas walki z powodu strachu Sandora przed ogniem. Jednak siła Sandora ostatecznie okazuje się wystarczająca, aby obezwładnić Berica, a potężnym ciosem w dół Sandor wbija miecz głęboko w ramię Berica, niemal odcinając mu całe ramię i przecinając płonący miecz. Arya próbuje zabić Ogara, podczas gdy ten próbuje zgasić swoją tarczę, która została podpalona podczas walki, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Gendry'ego. Sandor wyśmiewa Aryę mówiąc, że bogowie wolą go od syna rzeźnika, ale przerywa mu Beric, który został ożywiony i uzdrowiony przez Thorosa za pomocą mocy Pana Światła. Ponieważ Sandor wygrał walkę, Beric ogłasza że jest niewinny i go uwalnia, ale zatrzymuje Aryę z Bractwem, zamierzając sprzedać ją jej matce i bratu w Riverrun. Później Beric opowiada Aryi, w jakich okolicznościach był zabijany. Arya pyta krótko, czy Thoros może ożywić mężczyznę bez głowy, wyraźnie odnosząc się do jej ojca, ale Beric jedynie komplementuje honorową naturę Eddarda i mówi jej o skutku ubocznym zmartwychwstań: z każdym przebudzeniem traci część swoich wspomnień i samego siebie. Mówi też że nie życzy Eddardowi takiego losu. Później grupa spotyka Melisandre, która szuka Gendry'ego. Melisandre ogląda ciało Berica i jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że Thoros był w stanie go ożywić tyle razy. Wbrew złości Aryi Beric sprzedaje Gendry'ego Melisandre za złoto, co powoduje, że Arya ich porzuca. Kiedy Beric mówi Aryi, że opóźnią jej sprzedaż, aby zamiast tego rozpocząć atak na ok. 20 żołnierzy Lannisterów. Po tych słowach Arya ucieka z grupy. Sezon 4 Arya Stark nie mogła wybaczyć Bericowi i Thorosowi sprzedaży Gendry'ego Melisandre. Później, podczas swoich podróży z Sandorem Clegane, wymienia ich nazwiska podczas recytacji jej „listy zabójstw”, choć wkrótce usuwa je z tejże listy. Sezon 6 Pamiętając, jak Thoros sześć razy wskrzesił Berica, Melisandre odprawia rytuał by wskrzesić Jona Snow po jego zamordowaniu, który kończy się powodzeniem. Beric przygotowuje się do powieszenia Lema i dwóch innych członków za najazd na grupę, która budowała sept, plamiąc dobre imię Bractwa. Jednak Sandor Clegane, który został członkiem bractwa, ściga Lema i domaga się, aby sam mógł go zabić jako zemstę za powieszenie brata Raya. Po kłótni Beric i Thoros pozwalają Ogarowi powiesić dwóch mężczyzn, z szacunku do jego utraty przyjaciela, ale odmówili mu zabicia ich w barbarzyński sposób. Beric osobiście powiesił trzeciego z winnych. Później Beric oferuje Sandorowi miejsce w Bractwie, ponieważ potrzebuje dobrych ludzi. Mówi, że na północy wznoszą się „zimne wiatry” i zamierza je powstrzymać. Sezon 7 Bractwo bez chorągwi podróżuje przez ciężki śnieg. Postanawiają schronić się na noc w opuszczonym domu, ale Sandor uważa, że jest to niebezpieczne. Beric Dondarrion olewa niepokój Sandora i rozkazuje, by rozbili obóz na noc. Mężczyźni poszukują w domu zapasów, odnajdują natomiast zwłoki Farmera i jego córki Sally. Sandor i Arya Stark spotkali ich dwa lata wcześniej po Krwawych Godach. Wygląda na to, że ojciec zabił córkę i siebie, aby nie umarli z głodu. Sandor przypomina sobie spotkanie z Bericem podczas turnieju w Królewskiej Przystani. Beric zwierza się, że nie wie, co mówi mu R'hllor, Pan Światła. Sandor mówi, że nie wierzy w boską sprawiedliwość, powołując się na losy farmera i jego córki, mówiąc że Beric powinien umrzeć zamiast nich. W drodze na północ Beric, Sandor i Thoros zostają schwytani przez Tormunda i dzikich ludzi strzegących wschodniego wybrzeża Morza na południe od Muru. Cała trójka zostaje zabrana do Wschodniej Strażnicy, gdzie są uwięzieni w lodowych celach, dopóki nie odwiedzają ich Jon Snow wraz z Jorahem Mormontem i Gendrym. Pomimo początkowej nieufności, szczególnie ze strony Gendry'ego, ponieważ dawniej Beric i Thoros sprzedali go Melisandre, Jon stwierdza, że są po tej samej stronie, i uwalnia ich. Beric, Thoros i Sandor dołączają do Jona, Gendry'ego, Joraha i Tormunda w ich wyprawie na północ od Muru, aby pomóc Jonowi złapać umarłego, by pokazać go Cersei Lannister jako dowód ich istnienia, oraz jako dowód zagrożenia jakie stanowi armia umarłych. Podczas podróży za Mur Beric i Jon rozmawiają. Beric twierdzi, że Jon nie przypomina swojego ojca, co zaskakuje Jona. Beric wyjawia, że to Eddard Stark wysłał go i Thorosa z misją zabicia Góry. Ujawniając, że dowiedział się od Tormunda, że Melisandre sprowadziła Jona z martwych, Beric mówi Jonowi, że Thoros sprowadził go już sześć razy. Beric twierdzi, że oboje służą Panu Światła. Jon odpowiada, że służy Północy i że Pan Światła nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał. Kiedy Jon mówi, że nie wie, czego Pan Światła od niego chce, Beric odpowiada, że Pan aby oboje żyli, aby mogli walczyć o życie. Beric twierdzi, że śmierć jest wrogiem i choć wróg zawsze wygrywa, trzeba z nim walczyć. Gdy nadchodzi burza śnieżna, grupa zostaje zaskoczona przez niedźwiedzia polarnego. Beric i Thoros zapalają miecze, aby odeprzeć nieumarłą bestię i chociaż drużyna wspólnymi siłami dała radę pokonać bestię, Thoros został poważnie zraniony przez niedźwiedzia. Po zabiciu niedźwiedzia Beric zatamował krwawienie Thorosa, wypalając ranę płonącym mieczem. Dalej na północ grupa ostatecznie spotyka Białego Wędrowca w towarzystwie małej grupy umarłych. Drużyna atakuje Wędrowca i umarłych, a po zabiciu Wędrowca przez Jona, wszyscy oprócz jednego umarłego się rozpadają. Drużyna chwyta umarłego, ale wkrótce zostaje zmuszona do ucieczki, gdy zaatakuje ich o wiele liczniejsza armia umarłych. Uciekają na wyspę na zamarzniętym jeziorze, co zapewnia im tymczasowe bezpieczeństwo, gdy przedziały się przez lód i nie są w stanie przejść. Otoczona przez martwych grupa zmuszona jest przeczekać noc. Jon wysłał Gendry'ego z powrotem do Wschodniej Strażnicy, aby wysłać list do Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys jest ostatnią nadzieją grupy na ucieczkę z Północy żywcem. Mija cała noc, a następnego ranka grupa zdaje sobie sprawę, że Thoros zamarzł na śmierć. Opłakując swojego zmarłego przyjaciela, Beric odmawia modlitwę za Thorosa, po czym podpala zwłoki płonącym mieczem, aby nie mógł ożywić się jako umarły. Po spaleniu Thorosa Beric dołącza do Joraha i Jona, którzy twierdzą, że Daenerys jest ich jedyną nadzieją. Beric twierdzi, że jest inna i wskazuje na Nocnego Króla, który obserwuje uwięzioną grupę z pobliskiego wzgórza. Beric twierdzi, że Nocny Król stworzył ich wszystkich i dlatego zabicie Nocnego Króla zniszczy armię umarłych jednym szybkim uderzeniem. Beric mówi Jonowi, że może to być cel, jaki Pan Światła dla nich ma, ponieważ nie wskrzesił ich z tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak zamarzają. Sandor wkracza, przypominając Bericowi, że stracił kapłana i dlatego to jego„ostatnie życie”. W końcu woda znów zamarza i na wyspę wkraczają umarli. Grupa przygotowuje się do ostatniego pojedynku, a Beric ponownie podpala swój miecz, zabijając wielu umarłych. Podczas bitwy, nadciągający umarli zmuszają grupę do powrotu na wyspę. Kiedy cała nadzieja wydaje się zagubiona, Daenerys nagle wkracza wraz ze swoimi trzema smokami Drogonem, Viserionem i Rhaegalem. Podczas gdy dwa mniejsze smoki unicestwiają umarłych, Daenerys ląduje Drogonem na wyspie, aby grupa mogła wspiąć się na smoka. Wszyscy oprócz Jona, który wciąż odpiera ataki, wspinają się na smoka, skąd widzą jak Nocny Król rzucił lodową włócznią w latającego Viseriona, przebijającego mu szyję i powodującego, że umierający smok spada na ziemię, przedziera się przez lód i opada na dno jeziora. Wszyscy na grzbiecie smoka, w tym Beric, obserwują z podziwem i przerażeniem. Gdy Król Nocy przygotowuje już kolejny pocisk, Drogon jest zmuszony do ucieczki, a grupa, z wyjątkiem Jona, wraca na Mur. Po powrocie do Wschodniej Strażnicy Beric, Tormund i Sandor dostarczają umarłego. Po wrzuceniu umarłego na łódź, Beric i Sandor pożegnali się. Beric twierdzi, że spotkają się ponownie, na co Sandor odpowiada, „Oby kurwa nie”. Podczas gdy większość grupy udaje się na południe, by spotkać się z królową Cersei, Beric pozostaje we Wschodniej Strażnicy wraz z Tormundem i dzikimi. Podczas gdy obaj mężczyźni stoją na wieży skierowanej na północ, nagle stają się świadkami przybycia Białych Wędrowców i armii umarłych. Podczas gdy patrzą z podziwem, nagle dostrzegają Nocnego Króla na wskrzeszonym przez niego Viserionie. Viserion zieje niebieskim ogniem w Mur, powodując jego pękanie. Beric i Tormund uciekają, aby przeżyć, podczas gdy Viserion nieustannie zieje ogniem w Mur, ostatecznie niszcząc jego dużą część i pozwalając umarłym wkroczyć do Siedmiu Królestw. Sezon 8 Beric i Tormund przybywają do Ostatniego Domostwa w towarzystwie garstki ocalałych członków Bractwa, Nocnej Straży i sił Wolnego Ludu. Badając zamek, znajdują ślady masakry, ale żadnych zwłok. Słysząc dziwny hałas, przygotowują się do ataku umarłych, ale przestają widząc ludzi z Nocnej Straży prowadzonych przez Eddisona Tolletta. Następnie grupa bada Domostwo, i odkrywa ciało Neda Umbera przypięte do ściany i otoczone kończynami ułożonymi w spiralny wzór: wiadomość od Króla Nocy. Beric, Edd i Tormund omawiają następnie swój następny ruch, zgadzając się, że jeśli pojadą na koniach, dotrą do Winterfell na czas. Nagle Ned budzi się jako umarły, ale Beric szybko podpala go swoim płonącym mieczem, podpalając spiralę. Beric i jego towarzysze docierają do Winterfell przed armią umarłych i informują Jona, że Nocny Król przybędzie przed świtem. Beric jest później obecny na spotkaniu rady wojennej. W nocy przed bitwą Sandor Clegane i Arya Stark piją na murach Winterfell. Przeprasza Aryę za okoliczności, w których po raz ostatni się spotkali, kiedy to sprzedał Gendry'ego Melisandre. Próbuje mówić o Panu Światła, ale Sandor szybko grozi mu, że zrzuci go z muru, i Beric przestaje. Arya następnie odchodzi, gdy Beric sięga po alkohol. Podczas bitwy Beric wraz z Sandorem Clegane walczą w murach Winterfell. Beric ogląda się za siebie, widząc Sandora Clegane'a, zszokowanego podobnie jak podczas Bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem. Beric próbuje go przekonać, by kontynuował walkę, ale Sandor odpowiada, mówiąc mu, że nie ma nadziei dla żywych. Beric dostrzega walczącą Aryę Stark, otoczoną przez umarłych. Beric wzywa Sandora, by spojrzał na Aryę, która walczy o przetrwanie, co daje Sandorowi chęć dalszej walki i chęć pomocy Aryi. Beric podąża za nim. Gdy Beric i Sandor przechodzą korytarzami Winterfell, widzą, jak drzwi przed nimi otwierają się i wypada z nich Arya, goniona przez umarłych. Beric rzuca swój płonący miecz na jednego z umarłych i zabija go, ratując ją, ale nie jest w stanie go odzyskać z powodu przytłaczającej ilości umarłych. W miarę z przypływem coraz większej ilości umarłych, Beric próbuje uratować przed nimi Aryę i Sandora, ale zostaje mocno dźgnięty. Ucieka z Aryą i Sandorem w bezpieczne miejsce przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, podczas ucieczki decyduje się pozostać w drzwiach, aby zatrzymać nadbiegających umarłych. Umarli dźgnęli go kilkanaście razy zanim zginął po raz ostatni, gdy Melisandre (która schroniła się w Sali) oznajmia, że spełnił swój cel wobec R'hllora (Pana Światła), miał uratować Aryę. Wykazano, że odegrał kluczową rolę w pokonaniu Armii Umarłych, a jego poświęcenie pozwoliło Aryi zabić Nocnego Króla (a następnie pozostałych Białych Wędrowców i umarłych), kończąc Wielką Wojnę. Ciało Berica zostaje później odzyskane i umieszczone w jednym z wielu stosów pogrzebowych dla tych, którzy polegli w walce z umarłymi. Po tym, jak Jon kończy swoją przemowę, Arya zapala stos, na którym umieszczono Berica. Śmierci Dondarriona Beric Dondarrion zmarł siedem razy, sześć razy został wskrzeszony przez Thorosa z Myr dzięki modlitwom do Pana Światła: # Dźgnięty kopią w pierś przez Ser Gregora „Górę” Clegane'a, podczas bitwy pod Mummer's Ford. # Dźgnięty w brzuch. # Trafiony strzałą w plecy. # Topór w jego bok. # Schwytany przez żołnierzy Lannisterów, zabity przez nich za zdradę - ale nie mogli się zdecydować, czy go powiesić, czy wbić sztylet w oko, po prostu zrobili jedno i drugie. # Rozcięty tułów w walce z Sandorem „Ogarem” Cleganem podczas próby walki. # Zadźgany przez umarłych, chroniąc Aryę Stark i Sandora Clegane'a podczas Bitwy o Winterfell (śmierć ostateczna). Pojawienia Galeria S3_BericDondarrion.jpg DondarrionS3.jpg Beric_S6_brightened.jpg Beric infobox the Climb.jpg Beric_infobox_s6.jpg BericMournsThoros.png|Beric opłakuje Thorosa. DondarrionFireSword.png|Dondarrion z płonącym mieczem. Beric-Dondarrio-flaming-sword-Beyond-the-Wall-1024x823.jpg|Beric przed armią nieumarłych. BericWatchesDragonDie.png 706 BTW.jpg 802 Beric Promo.jpg de:Beric Dondarrion en:Beric Dondarrion es:Beric Dondarrion ru:Берик Дондаррион zh:贝里·唐德利恩 Kategoria:Chorążowie rodu Baratheon Kategoria:Członkowie Bractwa bez Chorągwi Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Ród Dondarrion Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Lordowie Czarnej Przystani Kategoria:Wyznawcy Czerwonego Boga